Boulder Toad (Ik'ai'Bon)
Boulder Toad The Boulder Toad, or Ik'ai'Bon is a large, orange skinned, yellow-spotted creature that dwells in the swamps and sometimes waterways of Pandora. Anatomy The creature's body is fortified with thick blubber, capable of stopping a spear before it pierces any internal organs. However, it's shins, upper legs, back, scalp, skull and nose bridge, as well as the first portion of it's short tail are all covered with a type of green mineral. If it folds in it's six legs, head, and tail, it appears to be part of the scenery of Pandora, just a large rock. At night, the rock covering it's body illuminates, as does the yellow spots on it's body. It's feet have eight webbed toes, going around in a circle, which can act as suction cups. It's tongue is 0.8 times the size of it's body, which is just larger than an amp suit. Behaviour and Habitat It often uses it's suction cups to stick onto cliff faces, blending in perfectly with the environment. It's camouflage, blubber, and rocky shell make it almost impossible for predators to pose any threat to it, even the mighty thanator. However, it's softer underbelly is a glaring weak point. Despite being nearly unstoppable, it poses no threat to anything else - It is purely vegetarian. The mucus that covers it's lengthy tongue makes it easy to pull vegetation out by the roots. They usually live in the swampy boglands of Pandora, but occasionally if a predator attacks it's home, or if a strong current of water pulls it out, one can end up drifting down the rivers towards a Na'vi Clans home. These are then often trained and used as water mounts by the na'vi, under the name of Ik'ai'Bon Makto Life Stages Spawn Similar to Frog Spawn on Earth, this Spawn actually forms a green, mist-like substance that hangs over the waters of the breeding grounds. This makes them immune to predators during their most vulnerable state, but also subject to the winds, hence the birthplace of Boulder Toads is random, and wherever the wind currents drop them off. Many don't survive the random habitats they are left in, but they have a better chance there than in vulnerable eggs or solid clumps. Those that survive, break off from the main fog as an individual spore, settle in the water and go into the next stage.. Centiworms The shortest stage, little worms with four sets of two legs, and their worm-like bodies in ten round sections. Amphitrumps The green-transparent skin turns orange and the last 5 sections of the body fall off. The first five form a regular anatomy, and the creature looks like a Boulder Toad with no armour the size of a labrador dog. Boulder Amphitrumps Similar to the stage before it, only the armour of the Boulder Toad begins to grow, and breeding begins. Fully Matured Boulder Toad Armour has fully set, and it has the most drastic size change yet. It is now about 15 times the size of it's previous form. Category:Species